Randall Culver
'''Randall Culver '''is an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Living before being captured by Rick Grimes's group. History Background Season Two Randall Culver was first seen by Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee and Hershel Greene standing on a roof across the street from Hatlin's Bar, trying to shoot them. Nate, in their truck, told Randall to jump down but when he attempted to jump, he slid down the nearby roof and into an alley. He screamed for the rest of the group to help him, but they took off, abandoning him. Thinking that he was consumed by walkers, Rick, Glenn and Hershel ran over to their vehicle and found that he had fallen onto a railing pike, impaling his leg. They negotiated on whether they should save him or not, but they agreed to help. They were unable to get the leg out, so the suggestion was made that they cut off Randall's leg. Randall begged them not to amputate his leg and Rick used his strength to rip him out of the spiked fence. The three then proceeded to put him in the car and blindfolded him so he couldn't know where the farm is. Randall is unable to walk, Hershel insisted that he should perform surgery on his leg. Shane Walsh was visibly angered at Rick and Hershel's decision to operate on Randall, and both Shane and Andrea claimed that once Randall was freed, he will lead his group back to the farm, causing a war and possible slaughter. Rick and Shane brought Randall bound and gagged with them to collect supplies and leave him behind. However, Rick and Shane were shocked when Randall revealed that he went to school with Maggie Greene and knew who Hershel was, so he most likely knew where the farm is. Shane attempts to shoot him, but Rick intervened, causing the pair to fight and leaving Randall lying on the ground tied up. Shane accidentally caused a horde of walkers to be released, which attacked the survivors. Randall was able to cut the ropes with a knife and was about to escape when he was stopped by Rick. Randall told him to leave Shane behind and promised Rick he wasn't going to say anything to his group, but Rick just told him to shut up. Reluctantly, they decided to leave Shane behind as he is trapped inside a school bus. However, at the last minute they changed their minds and drove past the horde in Shane's car, killing many walkers and rescuing Shane. Even though Randall helped save Shane's life, he is once again bound and gagged and thrown in the back of the car. Rick said they will leave him in the barn overnight upon return to the farm, and that he would be most likely killed. Randall was brutally interrogated by Daryl Dixon to find out where his group was. At first, Randall refused to tell Daryl anything. However, after Daryl stabbed him in the leg with a knife, he revealed that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. He also alluded to this group carrying out violent raids and gang rapes, prompting a repulsed Daryl to beat him even more furiously. The rest of the group decided that releasing Randall would be dangerous and decide to execute him. They left him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Rick's son, Carl, finds a way into the barn and Randall talked to him, asking him to set him free. Carl approached Randall slowly, not talking, but Shane entered the barn and saw Carl there, so he took Carl out. Despite Dale Horvath's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decided to take Randall to the other barn to be shot. However, when he was about to shoot Randall in the head, he saw that Carl is watching. Carl encouraged him to kill Randall, horrifying Rick, who subsequently changed his mind. Daryl takes Randall back to the first barn and ties him up, and then leaves Randall alone in the barn after hearing Dale's screams. The decision of what to do with Randall was left on the hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over Dale. Shane was very persistent with Rick to deal with the problem with Randall, but Rick is still reluctant. Later on, Rick decided to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urged him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminded him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Randall, he claimed to do it later. While everyone was distracted, Shane snuck into the barn and makes several attempts to execute Randall or at least frighten him into submission. Shane then decided to take Randall out into the woods and claimed he wanted to join his group. However, it was only a distraction as Shane murdered Randall by snapping his neck and then slammed his own head into the tree to appear that he was assaulted by Randall. He then went running back to the farm, claiming Randall attacked him and fled. Later, it was shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Randall. Daryl and Glenn would later run into an reanimated Randall and after a fight, Glenn put down Randall by impaling him in the head. They examined that there were no bite marks on his body and questioned why he became a walker without getting bit. Personality Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Category:Deceased Category:Zombies